fanfictionfandomcom-20200223-history
Chapter 3: "Aighhht..."
Prologue thumb|300px|right Shikamaru Nara (CastleFalcon) and Omoi (CastleFalcon) begin their talk on women, and how they are hard to get, which brings Shikamaru to say, "Well, it's simple... all you need to do is get her to be a good friend of yours". Omoi's thoughts are over-rating his common sense; ~"If ahh become too close, then she'll probs think I'm wierd, and neva eva talk to me once more, or maybe she maaaht think that I'm trying too hard, and move on too anotha lova.."~. Bringing his eyes over to Shikamaru's face once more, he would ask, "Karui (CastleFalcon) iz a very tough gurrl...who knowz if she likes meh or not". Chapter 3 As for Karui, she is having a great time; gossiping, and playing a famous card game of Kumogakure with the girls; however, the same topic Shikamaru and Omoi are talking about is brought up; relationships. Sakura Haruno (CastleFalcon) closes her eyes, and boasts about her Sasuke Uchiha (CastleFalcon); "Ohh...I'm so excited...Sasuke and I are going on a date for my 20th birthday!". Karui nervously looks at Sakura, knowing where the conversation is going. Karin (CastleFalcon) then brings up her relationship with Kiba Inuzuka (CastleFalcon), "Now, now...my little puppy is taking me to an exotic dog show..! He and I love dogs just too much...hehe..". Ino Yamanaka (CastleFalcon) takes a small glance at Karui's nervous expression, which brings her to say, "Karui....do you have a boyfriend?". Banging the table with her hand, she looks the other way, slightly blushing, as she nervously says, "Well, uhh...naww...ah don't...". Ino presists, and again has a blonde moment; "I saw you walking with that boy..!". Not being able to take the pressure, Karui nervously admits to her love interest, "Okay...his name's Omoi-chan..and yehh..ah like him..". The girls giggle at her words, to which they all scream out, "Omoi-chan...!!". Karui's heart skips a beat, as she irritatingly tells the girls to be quiet; while as for Omoi, his thoughtful concentration is disrupted at the sound of his name...especially from girls. Inturrupting Shikamaru's lecture, Omoi would curiously ask, "Did you just hear my name...?". Shikamaru pauses for a moment, and recalls the faint "Omoi" comming from a girl's dorm; a testament of how loud they were. This brings Shikamaru to remark, "Acually...yeah I did..Let's check my girlfriend's dorm..". After a few minutes of boy-talk and gossip, the girls are inturrpted by the sudden arrival of Omoi and Shikamaru; Karui is about to have a heat stroke from how hard she is trying to keep from sweating, knowing that they heard the girls screaming out his name. Ino would walk up to Shikamaru, only to ask him, "What are you doing here, Shikamaru?". Omoi would intervene (which adds onto Karui's blood pressure), only to tell Ino, "I heard my name comming from this dorm...and giggling right after..". Shikamaru walks away without a word; only with a smirk on his face, to which Ino walks over to her room, signaling the other girls to leave Omoi and Karui to themselves in the living room. With everyone in their rooms, Omoi nervously looks the other way as he rubs the back of his head, to which Karui blushingly looks down, slightly closing her eyes, and struggling to hold back a smile. Omoi incorperates the advice given to him by Shikamaru, to which he would remarkabley say, "Karui...I remember you being my friend since 1st grade..". Karui's nervous expression is turned into one of happiness, to which she would respond, "Yehh...me tooz..". Omoi continues; "So whaa I'm tryin' to say is...ya'll should be mah lovaa..". Karui speechlessly hugs Omoi tightly, to which she would kiss him on the cheek. As Ino and the other girls sneakily peer their heads beside the wall, Omoi slowly grabs Karui, to which they would begin sharing a special kiss; their first kiss. Slowly bringing their arms to their sides, Karui would bring herself close to Omoi, to which she whispers to his neck, "Aighhht...".